Heart of a Lion
by GoldFighter88
Summary: My version of the final battle of Hogwarts following Colin Creevey. One Shot.


Heart of a Lion

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series, nor any of the characters, locations, items, or anything else contained within. Those obviously belong to the person whose name is listed on the cover, JK Rowling.

Colin Creevey was staring out the window of the boy's dormitory of Gryffindor Tower when a shrill voice penetrated the silence surrounding Hogwarts. Voldemort's sudden announcement that he would soon begin his attack caused all who were sleeping to leap out of bed, some of them falling onto the floor. Commotion could be heard all around as Colin threw on his robes, grabbed his wand, and dashed downstairs into the crowded common room. At the center of the throng stood Professor McGonogall, instructing all underage wizards to evacuate immediately under her lead. The young blonde attempted to use the commotion in order to hide from the Head of House, but she suddenly appeared before him and addressed him in a most serious tone.

"If you will, join the rest of your class, Colin."

"Please, let me stay Professor! I want to fight!"

"I admire your bravery, Mr. Creevey, and would expect no less from a Gryffindor. However this is not a game. The Dark Lord is about to kill anyone and everyone who stands in his way."

"But I know why V-Voldemort is here. He's come for Harry! I have to help him!"

The students winced at the name but McGonogall maintained her typical composure. This is not a battle for children. I assure you we professors will do everything in our power to defend Mr. Potter. Now come along!"

Colin looked down, desperate for a reason to stay behind. "Right. I'll go fetch my camera. It will only take a second."

"Now!" Her voice had never sounded so urgent and Colin knew he had no choice but to obey. He reluctantly followed her out of the portrait hole, trailing behind his underage comrades.

As they entered the corridor they met Harry, out of breath, but otherwise well-composed given the dire circumstances.

"Professor! Take the students to the Room of Requirement! There is a passageway connecting to the Three Broomsticks. Once in Hogsmeade they will be able to Disapparate to safety."

McGonogall nodded without asking questions and her robes floated an inch off the ground as she motioned for the group to follow. Their chatting filled the hall, some pointing to Harry, seeing him for their first time; others saluting him as they turned their backs to The Boy Who Lived. Colin, however, ran to him and threw his arms around the wizard he was so fond of.

"Harry, I want to fight with you! I've been practicing what you taught me in the DA lessons. I've gotten better! Please let me help!"

Harry's face brightened to see that he had such a faithful friend. But he knew that his mission was too dangerous and he had no desire to be responsible for any more casualties. He smiled at his biggest fan and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Colin, I am glad to hear that you have been practicing. But the professor knows best. Please use your skills to protect the others. Can you do that for me?"

Tears began to fill the boy's eyes and he finally nodded, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. "O-ok Harry. Please be careful."

Harry kneeled down so that he could look Colin eye-to-eye. "Don't worry about me. I survived Voldemort's strongest magic when I was a child. Now with all the knowledge and friends I have acquired here at Hogwarts, that old git won't stand a chance. Go take care of the others for me and I will see you soon."

Colin seemed to smile a little at this promise and, after an encouraging pat on the back from his idol, he ran after the rest of his class.

They made their way into the Room of Requirement and McGonogall began seeing the children through the tunnel, one-by-one. Colin had fulfilled his duty to Harry. The class had made it to their destination safely. But he still wanted to help. He couldn't retreat when everyone else was fighting. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate deeply.

"I need to stay here. I need McGonogall to forget that I haven't left," he repeated in his mind. He knew this request was really pushing the abilities of the Room, and he half-expected that his wish would not be granted. But after the last girl, a terrified second year, had exited, McGonogall whirled around and dashed out the way she had just come. She was off to join the rest of the Professors casting shield charms around the school. Colin held his breath until she was out of sight, and sighed with both relief and surprise that he had remained undetected. "Best room ever," he thought.

Mere moments later the sound of students scurrying in the halls had died and was replaced with the sound of stones being blasted away in the distance. The battle had begun. With wand in hand, young Colin Creevey headed toward the direction of the sound.

Upon rounding a corner he saw the source of the mayhem. Two Death Eaters were shooting streams of green light toward Neville and Luna, who dove behind statues that were instantly reduced to dust which filled the already thick air. Luna retaliated with Expelliarmus and managed to successfully disarm one of the attackers, his wand soaring out of the window and falling onto the ground below. Neville's Stupefy jinx narrowly missed the target, but it didn't matter. Colin's Petrificus Totalus hit the mark right on; the Death Eater crashed to the ground with a thud.

Seeing that the two fellow DA members were unharmed, he sprinted off to find Harry. On the way he was ambushed by a group of overgrown spiders, descendants of Aragog under the Imperius Curse, forced to do the bidding of evil wizards. One of them leapt at the surprised boy and he fell backward. As the spiders approached he shielded his face with his left arm and pointed his wand blindly at the hairy creatures. The Freezing Charm struck the nearest spider, but it had not issued from Colin's wand. Neville and Luna had come to his aid. The three of them together conquered the remaining beasts and paused momentarily to catch their breath.

"Why did you run off? It isn't safe to fight alone," Luna warned.

"I know. Thanks for your help. I'm trying to get to Harry. He's the one these guys are after!"

Neville seemed to understand. "Right. Then let's go together."

As the three ran along the corridor, dodging hexes and blasting away any spiders they came across, they finally arrived at a rather large hole in the wall. Down below they could see a brilliant silver Patronus warding off dementors. It radiated a glorious silver glow that bathed an impressive circumference in its soothing light. The three immediately recognized the Patronus—it was the one Harry had conjured while teaching the spell to the others. They rejoiced at once and proceeded to his location immediately.

They managed to make it to the grounds unharmed. Harry was in site, fighting three Death Eaters alongside Ron and Hermoine. They did not go undetected, however, and they were nearly squashed by the enormous foot of a giant. Neville rolled out of the way and Luna was separated from the other two. Colin landed a Reducto curse, destroying the massive club which previously was clutched in the foe's right hand. His aim wasn't the best in his class, but hitting such a large target was no difficult task. Seemingly out of nowhere Grawp, although smaller than his evil distant relative, tackled him and clobbered his head senselessly.

Colin shifted his gaze to Harry's battle. Hermoine had stunned one of the Death Eaters and was assisting Ron with another. Harry was dueling the third, launching spell after spell at the hooded figure. He finally tripped as he retreated backwards and Harry disarmed him with the flick of his wrist. The wand snapped as it was thrashed in midair by the Whomping Willow. Ron was flung onto his back and Harry quickly ran to help. From behind appeared none other than the Dark Lord himself. His wand was already raised and Colin stared in horror at the sight.

"Avada-"

"PROTEGO!"

"—Kedavra!"

The spell collided with the glowing shield but did not penetrate it, although nothing remained of the barrier. Harry shouted thanks to Hermoine but she did not take the credit. The first eyes to land on Colin were the piercing red ones of Voldemort and they flared with anger.

"This time it will not fail! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Colin's body was flung into the dark sky and engulfed in a blinding green light. It landed with a thud several feet away where it lay motionless, devoid of life.

Hermoine gasped and Harry screamed in horror. "No, Colin! I told him to go to safety!" He slammed his fist onto the rocky ground beneath him. "Damn it! Why?" A tear began to form in the corner of each eye as his face contorted with rage.

Voldemort's attack seemed to have drawn a lot of attention, for at that very moment large crystal balls heaved by Professor Trelawney began to rain down on the spot. Several of Professor Sprout's poisonous plants marched into range and flung their thorny appendages at the dark wizard. Harry got back on his feet with renewed determination. He had witnessed too many deaths at those pale, chilling hands. So many friends had been sacrificed for his purpose. Sirius, his beloved godfather. Dumbledore, who placed so much confidence in him. Mad Eye Moody, who had inspired him to become an Auror someday. Tonks and Lupin, who had just given birth to his godson. Colin Creevey, his biggest fan and now his savior. The countless bodies of classmates that lay cold and still in the Great Hall. Even his very own parents whom he never got to know. Harry could not allow any more to suffer. No more would be tortured. No more would live their lives in hiding. No more would fear to speak his name. The time had come to end Voldemort's reign of terror.

Voldemort was helpless against the combined efforts of the professors, students, Order, Centaurs, and all others who had united to fight. With his army of Death Eaters stunned, dead, or retreated, Voldemort was outnumbered. A barrage of jinxes, hexes, curses, plants, and other unidentifiable objects converged upon him simultaneously, but it was Harry's Avada Kedavra that sounded loudest of all, even louder than the horrible screams of Voldemort as he vanished into nothingness, that had ended it all.

It was finally over. So many had died fighting bravely for this victory. All of their sacrifices finally had meaning. And now there would be no more.


End file.
